Vampire stories that are undescribable
by Animegrl500
Summary: Read and find out. Please no hate comments.


_**Disclamer: I do not own any of the anime used in this fanfic. all the rights go to their owners.**_

_**Lexy: Hello everyone, i'm new at this so please if you could leave me some advice on how to improve please do so. all i ask is that you don't leave me any hate or rude comments. On with the fanfic.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Missions Collide **_

_**It was just another ordanary day in the life of a girl named Yurina Yuatari. But all that changed when she met a boy named Akiou Subimori.**_

_**Yurina was on her way to school when three thugs came and asked her.**_

_**"Hey girly, you wanna come have some fun with us?"**_

_**"um...no thank you." Yurina announced.**_

_**"Leave her alone."**_

_**"Whos there?" the thugs asked.**_

_**"Who i am doesn't matter. you scumbags are going to get a beeting if you don't get you fat asses out of here."**_

_**"Who in the hell do you think you are?" one of the thugs asked this new dude.**_

_**"Someone whos going to kick yo fucking ass."**_

_**A few moments later all of the durty little thugs were all on the floor screeming in pain.**_

_**"Are you alright miss?"**_

_**"Y...yeah. thank you Mr..."**_

_**"OH! The names Subimori..Akiou Subimori."**_

_**"Nice to meet you Mr. Subimori."**_

_**"Please call me Akiou, i'm not an old man, so theres no need to be formal with me."**_

_**"OK. Akiou." **_

_**"**__looks like I just made a new friend.__**" she giggled to herself.**_

_**The next day, Yurina went to school she saw someone who resembled Akiou from the day before. So she asked him...**_

_**"Um...Excuse me is your name Akiou?" She asked currious.**_

_**"Why yes I am, And your Yurina right? The girl I rescued yesterday?"**_

_**"Thats right. So you go to school here aswell?"**_

_**"Yep. What grade are you in Yuri?"**_

_**"I'm in the 11th grade. But i'm not your normal 11th grader. I'm much much smarter. They call me the class wiz." After she said that she giggled. She wasn't realy called that.**_

_**"Oh well im in the 12th grade. So that means I won't be able to pertect you from anymore people that want to hurt you." He smiled.**_

_**"Thats true. Well i'm sorry Akiou but ill be late if I don't head off to class. i'll talk to you soon."**_

_**As soon as Yurina got to her class and sat down something strange happend, she saw Akiou with some other guy running away from the school. Akiou than looked up at Yurina and waved a good bye. She didn't know what to make of this so she ignored it untill she got a text that said:**_

_******__Yuri we have been given a mission to track down two imposters and anyalate them.__**** **_

_**now her partner would be waiting for her so she had to figure out a way to leave. but knowing her, she would make everyone wounder why she did it, or it would make everyone laugh. She had to think fast. so she did. She opened the window she was sitting by and she jumped out. wondering what the others would think.**_

_**"OH MY GOD! Yuri. why do you always do things like that?" Said Yuri's best friend Yuuki. Yuuki had long streight brown hair that went down to her ass and she had redish brownish eyes. (Its yuuki from Vampire knight but in her Vampire form.)**_

_**"What is she stupid? she needs to start thinking streight or shes going to get kicked out of here faster. but thats not a bad thing." "**__keep it up Yuri youll get kicked out and everyone will be happyer.__**" Said the class prez. The prez had long blonde hair that also went down to her ass. but she was a bitch most of the time so no one realy ever talked to her. that is except for the guys that thought she was hot. (shes the class prez from the anime Negima. I don't know her name so if you know who im talking about please tell me her name. don't make me have to stay up and stare at the computer untill you tell me. lol just kiddning, but please do tell me her name.)**_

_**MEANWHILE:**_

_**"Itachi where are you taking me?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Damn Itachi your so iritating."**_

_**"Sasuke where are you..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Sasuke why are we here? Are they who we're supost to kill?"**_

_**"Yuri? What are you doing here? Itachi please don't tell me I have to kill her."**_

_**"Sasuke?"**_

_**"hm?"**_

_**"He's your older brother Itachi Uchiha isn't he?"**_

_**"Yes and that is why i brought you here. so you could witness my...Chidori!..."**_

_**"...Mangeky**__**ō Sharingan**__**!..."**_

_**Chapter end...**_

_**Please don't forget to R&R **_

_**PS: I'm sorry its so short. its my first fanfic...**_


End file.
